To Save A Rival
by Sheath of The Sword
Summary: Gary and Ash go swimming at the beach and Gary is attacked by a Gyarados. (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

To Save a Rival

A/N: My first time writing Yaoi, even though I'm not allowed to read that stuff. XD

Chapter one:

It was a bright and sunny summer day and Ash, Misty, Brock, and Gary were at the beach.

"Hey Ashy, I bet I can swim farther than you!" Gary said, poking Ash's arm.

"No, I know I can beat you!" Ash said.

"Wanna try it then?" Gary asked.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Ash shouted.

While Gary and Ash were doing that, Brock was off annoying all the girls and Misty was playing with her water type Pokémon.

"Ready? Go!" Gary called out.

The two boys quickly ran out into the ocean and began swimming as far as they could. Gary certainly was in the lead, but Ash was right behind him. After a while of swimming, Ash noticed that they both had swam very far away from the shore and it was starting to get dark. The waves kept trying to push them back.

"Gary...don't you think we should head back...?" Ash asked.

"Why? Are you scared of a little dark?!" Gary asked.

"No, it's just that..." Ash gets cut off.

"Look, you can go back, but I'm gonna keep going! Heh, I knew I was better than you!" Gary taunted.

Ash was shocked at first, but then he said, "If you are still going, I'm going too!"

Gary glanced back at Ash, who looked very exhausted, for a second he looked worried.

"Heh, I guess you aren't as much of a wimp as I thought...wait a second...is there any specific reason you decided to keep going?!" Gary asked, it was hard to tell if he was embarrassed, angry, or both.

There was a long pause of silence from Ash and all that could be heard was the rhythmic strokes and splashes of water along with the tired breathing from both boys. A few small waves splashed by them along with a chilly wind. The moon was now above them, full and silver it's reflection danced in the water. Gary waited patiently for Ash's response. Finally, Ash spoke, breaking the silence between the two.

"To be honest, Gary...I...I just wanted to be with you, alone...and...this seems to be a wonderful time for that," Ash said, he was blushing, although it was hard to tell with just the moon light casted on their faces.

"Alone...with me...? But why, Ash?! I'm your rival, not your buddy. Get that into your head!" Gary said, he was also blushing slightly.

"Gary...I've been wanting to tell you..." Ash gets cut off again.

A huge water dragon, the Gyrados, rose from the darkness and grabbed Gary!

"ASH! GET BACK TO SHORE AND GET HELP!" Gary commanded as he struggled to escape from the Gyrados.

"GARY, THE SHORE IS TOO FAR AWAY! I'LL NEVER MAKE IT IN TIME! I MUST STAY HERE AND HELP YOU FIGHT!" Ash cried out.

"NOW, ASH! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES, JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND GET HELP! MORE GYRADOS ARE COMING AND THEY'LL GET YOU TOO!" Gary called.

Frantically, Ash swam back the way he came. He must help Gary before it's too late! Even though Ash was very tired, adrenaline kept him swimming on towards the shore. The dark waves seemed to go on and on forever, Ash was then realizing exactly how far away he had gone. Time was ticking, and Ash was loosing energy. A wave crashed over his head and he became unconscious. The waves brought his body back to the shore, and by that time, Misty and Brock had already gone to the Pokémon center. Ash had never gotten to tell Gary what he was going to say, maybe all hope is not lost...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

A/N: Thank you guest reviewer! I will continue!

It was early morning, right as the sun's rays began to make the sky turn light blue. The beach was about to open again for early arrivers, so the life guards were quickly preparing to start their work.

"Officer Jenny, Ash and Gary were out swimming yesterday and they still haven't returned! I'm sure someone as beautiful as you can help!" Brock said to one Officer Jenny.

"Well, I could check the shore and then send out a few rescue boats..." Officer Jenny said.

"Yes, and can I come with you?!" Brock asked.

Officer Jenny hesitated. Brock proceeded to put his hands on her.

"Please don't touch me..." Officer Jenny said.

"Yes, give Officer Jenny her space! No one wants some stranger touching them," Misty said.

Brock frowned and stepped back, still looking at Officer Jenny. The door to the police office opened and the sound of wet foot steps arose. Officer Jenny, Misty, and Brock turned towards the door. Standing there was a dripping wet and very weak, Ash Ketchum.

"Ash! Where is Gary?!" Misty asked.

"Gary...he was attacked by a Gyarados...and I was told to get help instead of fighting for him...oh Gary..." Ash muttered.

"The Gyarados got him? How long ago?!" Officer Jenny asked, she was taking notes.

"I...I have no idea...I just woke up..." Ash said.

"If it was last night, it might be too late to save him now, I'm sorry to say," Officer Jenny said.

"We have to save him!" Ash gasped. "I never got to tell him something important!"

"Why are you blushing...?" Misty asked.

"Because...Gary Oak is more than just a rival...I..." Ash gets cut off yet again.

Some random stupid fisher man came up to Officer Jenny.

"Check out this catch! I got the best Pokémon ever!" the guy said. He held up a net with six Magikarp in it.

"Magikarp...?" Officer Jenny said.

"Yeah! We're gonna make a big splash together!" the fisher man said.

"Hah hah, I get it, now leave," Officer Jenny said.

"But Jen..." The fisher man said.

"NOW! I'm busy trying to find a missing boy!" Officer Jenny yelled.

"Aw, but look at how cute these Magikarp are!" the guy said. He poked the Magikarp as they preformed Splash, the only attack they know.

"Okay, guys, we are about to start off on a rescue mission!" Officer Jenny said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

A/N: This chapter won't be as good as the last ones were. I apologize to all my fans.

Deep under the sea, there was a mysterious and huge castle. All seemed to be silent and still...but inside, a lot was going on. This castle, was the Gyarados castle.

Gary awoke finding himself in some type of container.

"Hey! What's up with this?!" Gary yelled, he banged on the walls of the container.

Suddenly, a large Gyarados appeared in the doorway of the dark room Gary was in. The Gyarados made a lot of growling noises, but then, surprisingly, it spoke!

"Young man, welcome to the kingdom of Gyarados!" the Gyarados said.

"Whoa! A talking Gyarados?! How is that even possible?!" Gary asked.

"I'm part of an ancient civilization of Gyarados that are different than any other group of Gyarados. Us Gyarados of the Gyarados kingdom learned how to speak the human language many many years ago," the Gyarados explained.

"But why have you guys kidnapped me? I mean, I know I am the best Pokémon trainer ever and all, but why?" Gary asked.

"Your name is Garydos right?" the Gyarados asked.

"Actually, it's just Gary. Mr. Gary if you'd like to call me that!" Gary replied.

"Fine. Anyways, Mr. Gary, I have a big request to ask of you..." the Gyarados said.

"And what may that be...?" Gary asked.

"Well, our princess has been looking for a worthy husband and so far she has found none. We want you to be her husband," the Gyarados said.

Gary looks very scared, "I-I'm sorry, but that wouldn't work..."

"It could, it's worth a shot!" the Gyarados said.

"No, because humans are not supposed to marry Pokémon. Also, I 100% breath air, I cannot stay down here very long!" Gary explained.

"Calm down, Mr. Gary...we can work something out. At least let us introduce her to you!" the Gyarados said.

"I guess meeting a Gyarados princess wouldn't hurt me..." Gary said.

"I'm glad you finally see it our way! I'm so sure the princess will love meeting you, Mr. Gary!" the Gyarados said.

"Hey, don't wear out my name," Gary said.

"Oh, okay..." the Guarados said.

Gary sighs.'I sure hope somebody saves me soon...' he thought.


End file.
